This invention pertains to electrochemical cells and, more particularly, is concerned with means to electrically and mechanically link-like electrodes in such cells.
Electrochemical cells usually have two sets of electrodes of different priorities and a liquid cell component. In order to increase the current capacity of a cell, a plurality of electrodes of a given polarity are connected together in electrical parallel. Difficulties in connecting the electrode occur when the electrode material is soft such as lithium or porous carbon.
Freeman et al in U.S. Pat. No. 4,283,470 "Anode Structure for an Electrochemical Cell" describes an anode structure including a resilient contact member secured to a lithium disc by barbs. The contact member is generally circular and has a central hole rimmed with teeth. The anode structure can be stacked on a central tube, with the teeth locking the anode structure in place. While this arrangement has performed satisfactorily, electrical communication between anodes relies on a tube which adds to cost and weight.
In reserve type cells, the liquid cell component is left separate from the solid battery stack until activation.
It is an object of the invention to provide an electrochemical cell with coupling members which provide mechanical and electrical contact between like polarity electrodes while also allowing liquid cell components to flow into the battery stack.